


No matter what

by ClHoSk



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClHoSk/pseuds/ClHoSk
Summary: Siyeon is scared to tell her girlfriend, Bora, that she's a werewolf.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff (and probably the last one) so I'm sorry if it's not good. I just thought that there's too little dreamcatcher werewolf ff (especially since Siyeon is called "wolf"). Also english isn't my frist language so there can be some mistakes that i'm truly sorry for. Nevertheless I hope that you will enjoy this short fluffy story.

Siyeon was running.

She was in woods, in her wolf form. Siyeon could feel the wind in her black fur. Her paths were lightly touching the hard ground below her. She always felt so free while running, no matter in what form. Just the fresh air she could feel on her body, other animals she heard in the woods, the sun that sometimes was too bright for her eyes or the moon that she loved so much. In her opinion everything looked better in the moonlight. Maybe that was a side effect of being a werewolf.

Her parents weren’t the same as her so she couldn’t really ask them about her conditions. They tried to find out as much as they could about werewolves but there weren’t a lot of sources. Most of them were from internet and they weren’t always right. Siyeon also didn’t remember how she became one of these creatures. Her mom told her that when she was a child, they’re on a walk and Siyeon ran away from her and went into woods. The next thing the woman heard was a piercing scream that came from Siyeon. She took her into a hospital but after the examination the doctor said that everything was okay with Siyeon.

As it turned out on the next full moon, nothing was okay with Siyeon. Her parents were shocked when they came to her room after hearing their daughter screaming only to find a small wolf. She didn’t cause any problem that night, because luckily she could control herself in her wolf form. And as it turn out sometime later she could also control when to change into a wolf. Only when it was full moon she couldn’t stop the changing.

Siyeon never was angry at universe for making her a werewolf. She even thought of it as the best thing that happened to her. She felt free. 

And then she met her.

“Hi. You look like someone who goes here. Could you help me find my classroom?” Siyeon heard behind herself. When she turned around, she had to stop her jaw from hitting the floor. Before her stood the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. With her slightly wavy, brown hair, dark eyes and plump mouth. Siyeon felt like her world stopped for a second and had to remind herself to answer the girl.

“Hello. You’re lucky. I know the way around here. By the way I’m Siyeon” Siyeon was proud of herself because she didn’t stutter.

“Bora.” the girl replied with a small smile and Siyeon’s heart stopped for a second.

From there theirs relationship blossomed quickly. Bora met Siyeon’s childhood friends, Minji, Yoohyeon and Yubin, and Siyeon met Bora’s, Gahyeon and Handong. The rest of the girls often made comments about Siyeon and Bora being made for each other. And they were right. After six months they became girlfriends. Siyeon was the one to ask the question. She still doesn’t know how she managed that. Sort of.

"You know how our friends are always joking that we look good together and that we were made for each other? Also we don’t really act like just friends. The only thing we didn’t do is kiss. So I-" before she could end her rambling she felt two hands on her waist and a pair of soft lips on her own mouth.

"We kissed just now. I think it answers your question." Bora was smiling so hard that her eyes looked like crescents.

There was just one little problem. Bora didn’t know that Siyeon was a werewolf and the girl didn’t know how to tell her.

So Siyeon was running and trying to come up with ways how to tell the love of her live that she sometimes turn into a big black wolf and like to run in woods. As always she didn’t think of anything. She was just so scared that Bora would leave her when she told her. _Who would want to date a wolf?_

When she came home, she saw that she had a missed call from Minji and called her back right away.

"Hey big wolf, have you told Bora?" was the first thing she heard. Her friends knew what she was and were trying to encourage her to tell her girlfriend. But Siyeon didn’t like to talk about it.

"No." she replied shortly and with some anger in her voice. Her friend seemed not to notice.

"You know you will have to tell her. And I think you should do it soon."

"And you know that I’m scared that she will leave me when she finds out."

"Siyeon, Bora loves you so much. She won’t leave you because of that" Siyeon loved her friend but her words couldn’t help her. She was too sure that Bora will be scared of her and leave her the moment she tells the girl about her condition.

"I don’t want to talk about it" Siyeon hung up without telling goodbye and again went for a run. She needed to clear her mind once again.

When she was in the woods she undressed herself and hid her clothes under a big rock with an engraved ‘S’ that she insculped herself a few years ago. She just wanted to be sure where she left her clothes. It really helped her.

Her head was still occupied by her talk with Minji so she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She didn't hear anything and only saw green and brown. She was running really fast. It was too late when Siyeon saw some figure and she bumped right into them. She was quickly on her paths again and was ready to run when she realised who was on the ground.

It's Bora, her girlfriend, the love of her live and the one that didn't know what Siyeon was. _No no no no no. Why wasn't she running away from the wolf?_

Siyeon started to slowly back away. She hoped that Bora will realise that being this close to a wolf is dangerous and will start running away. How wrong she was. Bora was looking very intensely at her and that made Siyeon stop in her tracks. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to frightened her girl but she also just wanted to run and forget that this ever happened.

"S-siyeon? Is that you?" the wolf was shocked. _How did she recognize her?_ Siyeon titled her head and her ears perked. Bora was slowly coming closer and the wolf was backing away at the same time. Siyeon eventually hit a tree and didn’t have any other route to run. 

"I always told you that you have a wolfish grin and eyes. Also you sometimes behave like a big puppy and you smell like woods. I really hope that’s you baby because if not than I’m talking to a wolf that potentially could eat me." Siyeon heard in the last sentence that Bora was becoming scared and she couldn’t allow that. She slowly laid on the ground and, as much as her wolf form made it possible, slightly smiled.

"It’s you. And you’re probably scared but don’t worry, wolfie, I knew."

_WHAT? How?_ Siyeon’s eyes became bigger the moment she heard it. Bora knew that she was a wolf and she was still with her. What is more she never told her that she had this knowledge.

As Siyeon was pondering about what she heard from her girlfriend, Bora came closer to her. She knelt before the wolf. Bora cautiously brought her hand behind the wolf’s right ear and started to softly scratch there. Siyeon let out a low, pleasant growl.

"You don’t have to be scared Siyeonie but I think it will be better if we have this conversation with you being back to your human form." Bora said with a small smile. Siyeon carefully got on her paths and started to go in the direction where she hide her clothes. She heard Bora following her.

The sun was slowly setting. Warm purples and oranges were creating a calm aura but Siyeon couldn’t stop stressing. She purposely was walking very slow. She wasn’t ready to have this conversation with her girlfriend. As if hearing her thoughts Bora spoke up.

"Siyeon the sooner we get where you’re taking me the quicker you will realise you have nothing to be scared of."

The wolf acted like she didn’t hear what the girl said. She didn’t change the speed of her walk and she heard Bora letting out a sigh. But it didn’t take them long to get to the rock. Siyeon waited for Bora to turn around so she could come back to her human form but the girl didn’t know what the wolf is waiting for. Siyeon decided to show her.

"Oh you want me to turn around?" the wolf nodded. When Siyeon saw Bora’s back she quickly came back to her human form and dressed into her clothes.

"Sorry for that, but I didn’t want you to see me naked."

"I have seen you naked many times, wolfie." Bora smirked and winked at her after turning back to face Siyeon.

"Not like that. But time for more important stuff. How do you know I’m a werewolf?" Siyeon asked and even a blind person could see she was really nervous and scared. She was pinching her hand really hard.

"I wanted to surprise you one time and didn’t tell you that I’m coming over. When I was close I saw you going into the woods and then you turned into this cute, black wolf. I thought about talking to you about it the next day, but I realised that if you were ready to tell me what you are you would do it already. So I waited for you. I hope you know that it doesn’t change how I feel about you. You’re my greatest love and I still want to marry one day, Siyeon."

In that moment Siyeon realised that she worried for nothing. Her and Bora were soulmates, loves of each other lives. They both wanted to be married to one another and couldn’t imagine a live without the other.

Siyeon run to Bora and pressed her lips to Bora’s. It was a sweet kiss. She just wanted to let her girl know that she loved her too. After the breathing became a problem, Bora broke the kiss. She pecked Siyeon’s nose and laid her head on Siyeon’s shoulder. Siyeon brought her hands to Bora’s waist and made Bora move even closer to her. She needed to feel her girl, to smell her sweet scent. It always made her feel more at ease, calmer and she needed it right now.

"I was so scared that you will leave me if you find out the truth. I wanted to tell you many times but my thoughts were too loud and I just couldn’t. I love you too much to be the reason you leave me. I was stupid to not realise that you would never leave me because of something like that. And I too want to marry you one day, baby." Siyeon smiled softly and kissed Bora’s head.

"Yes, you’re stupid."

Siyeon hit Bora’s shoulder lightly and the second girl chuckled.

"You’re lucky I love you even when you’re being an idiot, wolfie."

"Will you start calling me that even more now?" Siyeon laughed when Bora excitedly nodded her head.

"I hope that one day you will take me for a run on your back. Also I now know why you love when I play with your ears." Bora winked at her and as to prove her point scratched and right after it kissed her behind her ear. Siyeon let out a happy sigh.

"Can we go home now? I want to cuddle with you and maybe watch some movie."

"Of course, wolfie." 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone that read it. I wish you all a happy new year  
> Go stream Boca so it could get to 30M before the year ends


End file.
